To Be a True Sorcerer
by YoungCrow
Summary: Harry is a magical prodigy and trains to be a true master of magic, but with a catch: Harry's power causes problems when trying to bind with a wand. Due to this inability, Harry is unable to perform spells in the same manner as other Hogwarts students. However, Harry is able to use magic in it's purest and most powerful form: arcane manipulation. "Life of Magic" Challenge - DZ2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was written in response to DZ2's "Life of Magic" Challenge. This isn't all my idea, so go check him out! Leave a review if you like it (or if you don't)! Enjoy

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rowling, I'm just using them for my own devices.**

Chapter 1

"Mum, Harry's got a letter!" the pudgy, insufferable bully cried out in shock, snatching at said parchment. _Nobody ever sent Harry letters! Nobody knew him, let alone cared to talk to him._ "Give it over!" he demanded, twisting the fabric of Harry's flannel in his attempt to see just who had wanted to talk to the boy even _they_ kept locked up under the stairs.

"Letter?" a bit of egg hanging from his moustache, Vernon was on his feet and making for the letter his son spoke of. He saw the seal on the envelope. "GIVE ME THAT BLASTED LETTER!" The previously content middle-aged man was now red-and-pink in the face with anger and frustration. _He must not see that letter!_

The boy now being trampled by an ox and his son clutched the reason-for-it-all close to him, bringing it into his chest. _Hmm, something doesn't feel quite right about this letter. And why is uncle Vernon acting like this._ "Uncle Vernon that hurts, stop! Ouch! Uncle, please!" Harry crumpled under the assault. "Get off me! Uncle, Get off!" He could feel his uncle's sweaty hands on the envelope on his own. "Let go! It's mine!" The letter began to slip out of his own hand and into Vernons. "It's my letter, get off!"

"Give it here, boy, or you're not eating tonight!" spittle flying from the red-faced ox's mouth as he screamed.

"Get- OFF!" Harry felt a strange buzz, and then a bubble of anger in his chest pop. _What?_ Something inside him snapped.

His uncle was immediately thrown off of him. Hard. Very hard. His uncle was thrown _through_ the back wall of the kitchen and into the backyard, rolling backwards on his neck when he hit the ground head-first, and stopping on his arse.

"Oh Vernon!" His aunt, mortified, screamed over to him. "Honey, please tell me you're alright!"

"My back! I can't feel it…"

That was the last thing Harry heard, the sheet of darkness that had crawled from the edges of his vision now blanketing him.

* * *

"'Arry? 'Arry! C'mon, we've got-tuh go," Harry came to, his vision being blocked by a large, dark blur.

Harry, terrified of the booming voice above, curled himself into a tighter ball. "Please! I-It's not my fault! I-I didn't do anything, I swear, it was like magic!"

The figure above him broke out in a deep, hearty laugh. "Thas 'cause it is magic!"

 _What?_ "B-but there's no such thing, i-is there?" Harry managed, finally looking up at the giant figure above. _Giant. The man really was a giant! The man was too large to be a normal person. Who is he? And why was he here!_

"Why, don't you know 'Arry? You're a wizard!"

"I-I'm a what?"

"You're a wizard, and mighty good one, at that!" The giant went off on another round of laughter, until he saw the confused, non-understanding look on Harry's face. "Whas wrong? Didn't you know?" His question received a hesitantly slow shake of the head in response. "Oh… Oh this is a problem, we've got-tuh get yuh outuff here so we can talk." The giant turned and made for the door before turning to check for his charge, who was still lying on the ground in disbelief of what was going on. "C'mon Harry, we've got-tuh get outuff here!"

"W-Who are you?"

"I," the giant puffed his chest out proudly, "am Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts!" He hoped that would get Harry's attention.

"Hogwarts?" _What is god's name is this man talking about?_

"Oh my, we need-tuh get somewhere, come on 'Arry. Yer parents must be rolling in their graves right now."

That got Harry's attention. "Y-You knew my parents?"

"Yep, but yuh must come with me! Those muggle police will be here soon!"

 _Muggle?_ Harry thought. _What's a muggle?_ But he left it alone for now and stood up to follow the man out the door. He turned and saw his aunt out in the backyard, still tending to her husband. _I'm in trouble, and lots of it._

"'Arry," Hagrid said when they reached his motorcycle. "I almost forgot. Anything you want to bring with you? Yuh won't be comin' back for a while."

 _Huh?_ "What do you mean, Hagrid? A-Am I leaving here?" Harry's hopes were at an all-time high. He was miserable here.

"Not," the high-pitched squeak of his aunt's voice pierced the conversation, "so fast!" She called back to her husband, "I'll call an ambulance, Vernon!" She turned back to Harry and the giant taking him from her. "He won't be going!" she grabbed his arm and held him tight.

"Oh, an' how is a muggle like yerself suppose you're gonna stop 'im?"

 _There it is again, "muggle"._

"Get in, 'Arry, we'll be leavin'," the giant hopped up onto his motorcycle and motioned to the sidecar on the ground next to him. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Harry pulled out of his aunt's grip and climbed into the car. "Good riddance!"

Without waiting for Harry to get settled, Hagrid took off, leaving a panicked and angry Petunia Dursley behind. Harry was a bit scared as the bike picked up speed going down the street. Hagrid punched a button on the console and Harry noticed the motorcycle shimmer a bit. "Hold on, 'Arry!" He punched another and the bike lifted up off the ground and into the sky.

"Hagrid, what's going on? How are we flying?" Harry was panicked, never having seen anything like this, never having felt the strange buzz that seemed to be pulsing from the bike. _No that's wrong, he had felt this strange buzz before. It had reverberated in his chest just minutes before._

Hagrid punched one more button and the bike shot forward, picking up speed and trailing the giant's hair in the air behind him.

"Magic!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, the first chapter's a little rough, but I spent the whole night planning, so trust me: it will get better. Remember to check out DZ2, since this is in response to his challenge and leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I realize there has been a rather ridiculously long delay, but I hope you're enjoying, but if not, the story will get better, I just have to get through the setup, so this may be a bit rough!

Also, I do copy parts of the Ollivander meeting, Rowling did such a great job that I decided to just keep it.

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rowling, I'm just using them for my own devices.**

Chapter 2

"Hagrid, what's going on? How are we flying?" Harry was panicked, never having seen anything like this, never having felt the strange buzz that seemed to be pulsing from the bike. _No that's wrong, he had felt this strange buzz before. It had reverberated in his chest just minutes before._

Hagrid punched one more button and the bike shot forward, picking up speed and trailing the giant's hair in the air behind him.

"Magic!"

 _So this is it? This is magic? Is this really magic?_ Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him. _No, that's wrong. This does make sense… Uncle Vernon always said there is no such thing as magic… but… is there?_

"Hagrid," Harry needed to know what this man knew about his parents.

"Yes, my boy?" He inquired with a jolly smile. The giant of a man was clearly happy to have Harry with him, something Harry had never experienced from his relatives.

"I believe you said you knew my parents…" Harry inquired nervously, both excited and scared to learn what the man had to tell him.

"Yer parents were wonderful people! Yer mother was one of the sweetest ladies I ever knew, always kind and caring. Yer father… well he was quite the jokester. A good boy, no doubt, but he got himself into trouble quite often at Hogwarts! But he was a good man, and he loved you an' yer mother more than anything, don't you forget it," Hagrid had begun to tear up at the thought of the late couple. _Don't ye cry in frontah the boy!_ "Yer parents loved you and gave their lives for yeh, Harry."

"Th-they d-died for me?" Harry had already broken the tear-barrier; he could taste their saltiness as they ran past his lips. _His parents died for him? Him? Why?_

"Now Harry, don't yeh fret over it, that won't do! Yer parents lived a good life and now so can you. Make 'em proud Harry, they loved you!"

 _Loved. That wasn't something he heard often._ _He'd make them proud, alright. He knew nothing of magic, but he'd learn._ "Alright Hagrid," Harry wiped his tears with his sleeve, along with his hurt and brokenness. A new, determined face emerged from behind the sleeve. _I'll make them proud, he thought._ "I'll make them proud of me, you'll see."

"They always were Harry, from the moment you were born!" Hagrid stated with confidence, taking one last sniffle before he pushed the sadness away. "Well, looks like we're here!" They dropped out of the clouds they had been flying through, revealing a broad, bright cityscape.

"Where are we Hagrid?" Harry was scared, excited, and concerned all at the same time: concerned for where this giant was taking him, excited to see a new place, but more than that, scared at the rate they were flying downwards towards a dark alleyway!

"London, o'course!" Hagrid's grin told him he was amused at Harry's terror of the flight.

"London? How'd we get all the way to London that fast?"

"Magic!"

 _Of course, magic! Why hadn't I thought of that? Harry thought with slight annoyance._ "So… Why are we in London?"

"Diagon Alley!"

 _What is this man talking about?_ "Dragon-what?" _Apparently that was funny to the giant, since all Harry's inquiry earned was a loud, hearty laugh._

* * *

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" the creepy goblin at the desk inquired of the pair.

"Oh, er," Hagrid dug around in his pocket for a moment before producing a simple looking golden key. That seemed to settle the goblin who had risen from his seat, not quite trusting the two. "Here it is!"

"Hmm," the goblin snatched the key from his hand, turning and examining it closely before his eyes snapped back up to Hagrid's. "This will do," he handed the handed the key back to the half-giant before turning and dropping from his seat at his desk. "Follow me."

Hagrid motioned for Harry to follow the Goblin, seeing the skeptical look on the boy's face.

"Hold on tight!" the goblin commanded as he seated the three of them in a strange cart that resembled a roller coaster. Before Harry could ask why, it took off. Quickly.

"HAGRIIIID!"

"Oh, come now, Harry," Hagrid seemed to love the ride, very much unlike his charge. "It ain't all that bad!"

This was no roller coaster, this was worse. Way worse.

* * *

"T-Thank you s-so much Hagrid!" Harry really had never felt so loved in his life. This man (or giant, rather) had saved him from his aunt and uncle AND taken him to buy new clothes, books and even an Owl! It was a beautiful, snowy-white bird that Harry had seen in a cage pushed towards the back of the shop. One look and the boy had his heart set on saving the owl form the dirty conditions it lived in.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand layon a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." The elder man said with a knowing smile. "I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, Ollivander returned to the pair. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become, as if he found enjoyment in his hunt for the perfect wand for Harry.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took this next wand in hand, a bit confused by the anticipating faces of Hagrid and Mr. Ollivander. _Well, what's another wand on the pile?_ He waved it. And boy wasn't he right.

"Nothing?" The wandmaker was obviously expecting something different. "Did you feel anything, Mr. Potter? Anything at all?"

"N-Nothing, sir," Harry was feeling a bit guilty for all the work he was putting on the shopkeeper. "I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?"

"No Harry, I'm sure- Ah! Mr. Fortuna, I see you're here for your order of the dragon hearts? I just had them come in today, but not as many as I hoped. There's still quite enough, I've just got to be sure to keep them in stock as well for crafting." He shook his head. "Where are my manners! Mr. Potter, this is Vincent Fortuna. He's been attempting to craft wand alternatives for a few years now." The wandmaker's eyes went wide in realization. "Mr. Potter! I know just what to do here, we'll go with Mr. Fortuna here to his shop in Knockturn Alley and fix you up."

* * *

"Here you are Mr. Potter," Vincent held out his palm, in it, a small silver ring with a glowing stone sitting atop. "I apologize for the wait, I've been waiting for the hearts to come in to finish this. That stone is a piece of a thrice-fired dragon heart. The third time around, it begins to harden on the outside. Please, put it on!"

"M-My hand, it feels… light, but it's tingling," Harry said with worry.

"Four years of research! And it's working! See that wall Harry? Turn to face it," Fortuna gestured towards the padded wall in the back of the work area. "Now, focus on that tingling feeling. Are you focusing, Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now try to push that feeling into the ring. That's your magic calling out to it Harry, push it th-"

BOOM!

A blast of energy erupted from the tips of Harry's fingers, colliding just to the left of the padding. "-ere… Knew I should've padded the whole wall… Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm so sorry, si-"

"None of that, Harry! You just proved my invention works! What do you think Ollivander? Ready to train me to be your successor?"

"I think we need to do some more testing on this.."


End file.
